Finally
by sigkurk
Summary: Edward finally gets what he's wanted for the past year and a half. Inspired by the Sexy Edward Contest. A/H. Lemon. Dominate kind-of.


A/N

I didn't have the guts to enter the Sexy Edward contest when it was going on. But this was inspired by it. I wonder if Jayeliwood will see this.. I'm leaning towards probably not.

I love dominate Edward so I thought I would play in the dominate sandbox for I lil' while?!? ~wink~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. If I did do you really think I would be on here... ;)

All grammar issues are mine and mine alone because I am an idiot. And there are a lot of them! I think so at least.

Here we go!

* * *

I let my mind wonder as my fingers pulled apart the bagel sitting in front of me. I think I might have taken a few bites here and there but it wasn't something I would remember later on tonight.

I did however notice that Emmet was rambling on about something that I also didn't pay much attention to.

I knew Emmett well enough to know he was most likely talking about Disneyland or how he wished his mom would let him have soda in the house.

That boy was hyper enough without the extra caffeine. I mean he had the energy of a high four-year-old on a daily bases.

Emmett's girlfriend, Rose was half pretending to listen to Emmett's monologue and half sharing a magazine with my little sister Alice. Her boyfriend ~shudder~ Jasper and a good friend of ours' Ben were talking animatedly to Ben's girlfriend Angela aka one of the only people I hung out with that also acquainted themselves with _her_.

The girl who I would happily cut my left nut off just to be able to hold in my arms for one night.

The girl who was constantly the main object in my disgusting little fantasies.

Hell the only girl other than Angelina Jolie that I had _ever _fantasized about.

_Bella._

Yeah her name even meant beautiful. But her beauty wasn't the only reason I would dismember my genitals for her.

She even treated the dumb ass' in this school with the same respect as the principal, her parents treated _her _like shit but that didn't phase her like it would other children from broken homes, and unlike the other amazingly gorgeous people in this school she was down to earth and just… _real. _

She didn't fake anything or try to lie about where she came from. She just accepted who she was. And unlike other people she was a natural beauty and even when she tripped (which happened often) or blushed (which happened just as often) it didn't bother her and turned me along with some of her fellow stalkers (Mike, Eric, Tyler, Me) on.

Another thing that made me want her was the fact that she didn't even notice any of her admirers. Or just acted like she didn't. But she was a very terrible actress so I knew she didn't notice. Which baffled me more than anything. I mean how did she not notice the way my breathing sounded strange whenever I was with-in smelling distance on her strawberry-freesia-ish hair. And she was smart; smarter than me. Which was saying something. That was one of the main reasons she was in the majority of my classes. Because they were mostly AP classes.

Of coarse one of the reasons I was unnaturally attracted to her was because she had eyes that I could stare into, and as cliché as it sounded, get lost in them and because the sound of her voice could put me to sleep. In the sort of enchanting lullaby way. And because I could see myself running my hands all over her body.

Rubbing her little feet, dragging my hands over her calves, up her knees and lingering on her firm, soft thighs reviling in the sexy noises she would make as I ran my hands up the sides of her tiny hips. Teasing the sides of her perfectl ittle ass with the tips of my fingers.

Earning more of what was quickly becoming my favorite sounds. (Even though I could only hear it in my sick, stalker-ish mind.) Then once I was done worshiping her body with my hands I would attack her perfect tits with my mou-

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg  
_

The school bell indicating that lunch time was over along with my sick day-dream rung and I started to push my seat any from the table.

I was mortified to say the least. I mean I knew that no one could tell what I was thinking...because it was in my mind. But I still felt dirty.

Like I had just been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

Or caught whacking-off by my grandmother. Which wouldn't be to far off from what I was really doing. I was just beyond thankful that no one in this school could read minds.

I grabbed my books from the table and tucked them under my arm all while holding my tray in the other hand and nodding once to the people at my table letting them know that I was leaving.

Alice gave me a weird look and I already knew what she meant by it.

She was after all the only person who knew about my little obsession.

It's not like I wanted my twin sister to know that Bella Swan had turned me into a perv. And if it not for the fact that she cornered me into telling her I most likely would have _never_ told her. Being twins and all she knew that I was acting strange from the very start. She was all for the whole telepathy thing. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me that she thought we had twin telepathy.

I mean the girl also thought that she could see the future. But thats why I loved Alice more than a brother would like to admit.

She was different and moved to the beat of her own drum.

If that girl believed in something, there was no arguing with her. Well you could but you would most likely be wrong. I learned a very long time ago that you never bet against Alice.

She. Is. Always. Right. And I mean always. But the fact that she knew something was up from the very beginning was most likely because she was overly observant about everything. Although that trait was probably better blamed on genes than Alice's intelligence. Everyone in our family was uncannily observant when they were in a normal state of mind. Which I hadn't been for a while.

She just barged into my room one day a few months ago and demanded to know 'What's her name?'

I tried my very best to play it dumb but damn that girl was persistent. She practically camped out in my room for three days until I told her everything. At one point I even tried locking her out of my room when she went to go use the bathroom. And the crazy little monster climbed the tree outside of my bedroom and crawled in through the window!

So after that I just gave up and told her. I was surprised and throughly relived by the fact that she didn't think any less of me.

In fact I think she was _proud _of me. I will never understand that strange little thing. Twins or not!

She was weirdly relieved by the fact that I was 'starting to act_ normal_ instead of being a uptight prude with a 6 inch stick up my behind'.

So I guess it wasn't such a big deal that she knew what sicko thoughts were going through my head when I got that far away look in my eyes or when strange noises were coming from my bedroom. Oh who am I kidding she was my SISTER for crying out loud of course it was weird that she knew how I felt about Bella. And when I felt it.

I walked into my third before last class of the day (Biology) and stopped slightly at the door when I saw that my lab partner was already at our table. Sure it would have been no big deal if she wasn't the girl I had imagined worshiping five minutes ago. It would have been tolerable if she wasn't talking to Fig Newton. With a smile on her face that wasn't there when I first walked into the room, and a hand on Mike's arm that also wasn't there when I had just walked in. It would have been remotely alright if she wasn't talking to the slimiest of all her admirers.

My free hand clenched into a fist as I took my seat next to my angel.

No she wasn't mine!

But that was nobodies fault but my own. I knew she could talk- date any boy she wanted because, she _was _single and amazing.

But at the same time it hurt knowing that she _could _date any guy she wanted. But it made me even madder knowing that it was Fig Newton that she was attracted to. I had no one but my cowardly self to be mad at. I had gotten too comfortable with the fact that she didn't find any of the boys at this school to her liking. Maybe if I had just tryed a bit harder she wouldn't be obviously flirting with Newton.

"So are you going to the dance this weekend." Mike asked her in a sickeningly, way to obviously sexual voice. I saw Bella turn red knowing exactly what Mike had in mind for the dance. Well not the dance but after the dance to be specific. She had heard the rumors like everyone else. I hoped that she would realize that she didn't want any part of_ that._

"Um. I don't know. Why?" She replied in a slightly terrified voice. All traces of flirtatiousness and contact gone.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could chill together. Maybe even do something after?" He was way too cocky in his delivery. And for some unknown reason he looked at me before adding "You don't already have a date, do ya?" Bella's face turned from red with embarrassment to red with anger to red with embarrassment again.

I was nonchalantly scribbling on my notebook trying to keep my eyes away from them and not seem too nosy. But I knew Mike could tell I was listening and Bella took a quick glance in my derection which I caught in my proverbial vesion.

She then seemed to become very cool and colected once again and turned to reply to Mike.

"Why not? I'll just have to ask my dad first." The bell indicating that class was starting rang just as I clenched my fist so badly that I broke the pen in my hand.

I was thankful that no one but Bella noticed due to the fact that Mr. Banner walked in just as the bell rang, and told us all to take our seats. I looked at Bella not even trying to be subtle about it.

Full on staring at her. But she suddenly found something on her workbook extremely interesting and refused to meet my glare.

I was furious. Beyond livid. She was mine and I had to keep it that way.

Class went by far to slowly. Not that I was paying attention to it. I spent the whole period blatantly staring at the side of Bella's face. As soon as the bell rang first bell rang Bella leaped from her seat and practically ran out the door. Surprisingly not tripping.

I collected my things and walked out the class strolling seeming alarmingly calm but feeling like punching the nearest wall.

I walked in the opposite direction away from my locker and towards Bella's. I leaned against a locker next to Bella's quietly. My face was conventionally being blocked by her locker door. When she shut her locker and turned to walk in the direction I was standing she let out a yelp and dropped her books because her hands were to busy clutching the spot on her chest where her heart would be.

"What the hell Edward?"

"I should be asking you that question _Bella." _I made a point of mocking the way she said my name. I had never been so angry in all my live. I had never imagined I would feel this anger towards my angel. But at the same time hearing my name on her lips drove me crazy.

"Exuse me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Newton."

"What about him?"

"Why?"

"Why do you care? It's strange you know, you've barely spoken two words to me all year and now your all concerned about who I chose to go to hang out with," Her tiny jaw was clenched and I couldn't help but think abut how god damed sexy she looked. But then I remembered I was furious at her.

"It doesn't matter how social I've been. You know Mike just doesn't _date _he always wants more. So why set you're self up to be taken advantage of? I really thought you were smarter than that." I turned to walk away from her. Only moving a few quick steps before her words stopped me.

"The guy who's to stupid to notice a good thing when it's standing in front of him is questioning my intelligence?" Her eyes went wide and she clasped both her hands over mouth. I could tell that she didn't mean too say what she just said but at the same time I was completely confused. What the hell did she mean by that. Before I replied I noticed that the hll way was empty and both bells had rung. But I couldn't bring myself to care.

"What is that supost to mean?"

"Nothing, sorry. Uhm were late we should go. Don't want to miss gym now do we." Okay I had to know what she meant. I mean why would a girl as uncoordinated as her would want to go to gym?

"No you don't." I said as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me as she tried to walk past me. "What do you mean?"

"Let go." She said weakly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No tell me."

"No! Let go! I'll scream, I swear I will."

"Go ahead." Yeah right.

"I can- No I won't tell you. So let go." She sounded like she was about to cry. I hated the fact that my pushiness was making my angel cry.

I was making my angel cry so I hated my self at that moment. I pulled her into me and started to stroke her hair as a few tears began to drop from the corners of her eyes.

"Hey whats wrong?"

"Your going to laugh at how stupid I am." She gave a forced breathy laugh.

"For what?" She hesitated before hiding her head and...

"For ever thinking I had a chance with you. I mean I even had to touch Mike. Nothing works with you. You never noticed No matter how hard I tried." My jaw was one the floor. I think I must have had lint in my ears. Or maybe I didn't hear her right cause her voice _was _slightly muffled because she had her head hidden in my chest.

"What?"

"God I'm so sorry. I'll go now. Sorry." She started to pull away and reached for her things on the floor.

_Oh hell Naw!_

I pulled her wrist and before she could argue and frankly before I even knew what I was doing I had her inside of a janitors' closet pushed up against the door.

"You sai- me and you could happen right?"

"Well Yeah." She seemed flustered and redder than any thing I had ever seen before.

I grabbed her thighs and pushed her up against the door swinging her legs around my waist. Not even waiting for her response.

My hands slid to her ass and I squeezed her perfect round behind. Hoping that it would not be the last time. I started into her eyes searching for the cue that I should continue, that she wanted this, me. She pressed her forehead against mine and nodded her head slowly.

And that my friends is all I needed.

I pounced on her. If I had any say in it; this would most certainly _not_ be the last time I got to touch her this way. There would be plenty of time in the future to worship her like the queen she was. But right now I didn't really care, I needed her in any way I could have her.

So I took her.

I kept her balanced between my body and the door as I reached up and ripped her shirt in half, buttons popping and flinging to the floor in a chorus of little clinks. Before I even knew what was happing her little hands tossed my T-Shirt somewhere in the small dusty room and her hands were running up and down my chest.

My Lips didn't leave hers from the moment our shirt were discarded. She unbuttoned my pants and pulled them as far down as she could in the position we were in taking my boxers with them.

We didn't need any foreplay. I could smell her and I know she could feel my massive little Eddie against the backside of her thigh.

I pushed her skirt up her waist and slid her panties to the side. Without warning I slid my throbbing cock inside of her simultaneously ripping her bra in half and gripping one of her tits in each hand and moving my lips from hers and onto her neck sucking and nipping while she squealed at the sudden sensation of me inside of her.

I growled half at just how tight she was and half at the fact that I had to wait for her to adjust to me. I cared about her just as much as I wanted her. I had been waiting over a year for this I'm sure I could_ try_ to last another minute.

"If you stop again I will kill you." She growled into my ear. God I love this woman.

"God." The lower half of her body kept slapping against the door and I remember asking her if she was alright at some point and she responded with a growl/moan. Her tiny hands were clawing at my back the intire time and I knew she had left marks but I couldn't bring myself to even notice. In fact I didn't notice anything but the amazing woman in my arms moaning and whimpering in my ear.

I think at some point I heard the final bell ring and people rushing outside of the school.

I prayed to god that no one could hear us. If they had they would have probably stopped us by now... right?

After a quick moment of panic I realized that I didn't give a rat's ass if any one heard us. In fact I wanted them to hear.

I wanted them to hear her scream my name. Them to know that I was the only one who would slam into her from now on.

I just had to _show _her that.

I gave one deep long thrust. Reaching deeper inside of her then anyone had ever reached.

Her head made a clanking sound as she threw her back against the door and grunted deep in the back of her throat. It was different from all the sounds that she had been making but it just encouraged me that much more. I removed my mouth from her breast and latched it back onto her neck once again. Knowing that she would have a hickie tomorrow morning and loving the idea that she would have an imprint from our little escapade on her neck for the next few me and me alone. I bit down on her neck simultaneously wrapping my hands around her wrists and placing them above her head all while sporadically slaming my dick into her tight hole. Hiting her G-spot

She let out a guttural scream that she tried to muffle by bitting down on my ear lobe which caused her scream to be directed into my ear. That had me ready to spontaneously pop and I didn't know how much longer I could hold back. I felt her clench around my cock pushing me that much further. I grabbed her ass and slamed into her with all I had. Making sure it was long, hard, and deep.

"Fuck Edward. Yes- god oh... shit!" She screeched.

"Yeah you like it like that don't you." She dimly nodded as she slammed her head against the door once more. "No one has ever fucked you like this have they?" I said as a thrusted into her once more .

Her reply was a moan.

I knew what she meant by it but it wasn't good enough. I bit down on her neck and she let out a little squeak but still didn't answer me.

"Answer me." I growled gripping her hips and slamming her body against the door at the same time.

"No." She gasped before she screamed and clenched around my cock again.

"Thats what I thought. No one is ever going to touch you like this but me if I have any say in it." I gripped her waist and slammed into her mercilessly "Mine."

"Yea- You- only. ~whimper~ Fuc- big. Shit- god I love you." Her eyes went wide at her words but I could tell she meant them. My heart started to beat faster which I couldn't believe was possible. Because now we weren't fucking any more. We were making love...roughly.

"Good. Me too." A grin spread across her face and I could feel my mouth forming into something that I'm sure resembled hers. Just not as breathtakingly beautiful.

I gave one more rough thrust hitting her G-spot once more before she clenched and came with my cock still sheathed deep inside her. "Yeah thats right milk my dick like a good little girl." She rested her head in the crook of my neck and bit my shoulder with all she had to prevent from being heard by some one possibly wandering the building. "No. I wanna hear it. Scream." I growled into her ear tracing it with my tounge then bitting the spot between her neck and ear. She did as I said. Screaming my name along with a few choice words you wouldn't say around you mother without getting a spanking.

As soon as she finished riding her orgasm for all it was worth I let go of all my inhibitions and slammed my fists against the door above her head and came harder than I ever had before. My vision was inhibited by little white splotches.

I kept her legs wrapped around me as I slid out of her pussy still dripping with both of our orgasms. I rested my head in the nook betwen her shoulder and neck. Placing tender loving kisses on the side of her neck and across her jaw line. She leand her head against mine and shighed contently.

I shifted a little so she was still in my arms but our foreheads were now pressed together. While we were staring into each others eyes for an alarmingly long time before I remembered something.

"I Love You."

* * *

A/N

I know that this has most-likely been done before but I don't really care because I didn't really bother to check. I had an Idea (granted not the most original) so I wrote it out. :o

My first try at anything sour. So try not to hurt my feelings TOO bad. ;)

Criticism is welcomed with open arms!!

Review... please.

~Rj~


End file.
